


New Year Tradition

by azumanishi



Series: Azumane Asahi Week (2015, November 1 - 7) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Future Fic, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azumanishi/pseuds/azumanishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi and Nishinoya celebrate the New Year together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Azumane Asahi Week Day 1: Holiday

“Birthday Sex!!!” Nishinoya exclaimed with unbridled enthusiasm as soon as the clock struck midnight.

He then proceeded to jump on Asahi’s lap and shower him with silly kisses while mumbling _Happy Birthday_ and _Happy New Year_ in between.

They opted to stay in Tokyo instead of going back home as per usual. Their parents wanted to brave the Meiji Shrine this year. They’ll be coming in early in the morning and will be staying with them for the next couple of days. Fortunately, they have both become successful enough in their volleyball careers to be able to afford an apartment that can accommodate both their families. It will be a tight fit though.

“ _Himehajime_!!!” Nishinoya’s excitement is obvious in every part of his body.

Asahi groaned. “Nishinoya, not so loud.”

“But Asahi-san!!! We don’t need to keep quiet anymore!!!” Nishinoya couldn’t be happier about this.

It was thrilling the first two times they celebrated Asahi’s birthday and New Year together as a couple. But their relatives were under the same roof so it was extremely nerve-wracking. Their families may be supportive of their relationship, but they would prefer not to listen to them having celebratory sex in the room next door thankyouverymuch.

“Do we really have to do this?” Asahi sighed. He is ashamed to admit the past few days have exhausted him. It was hectic; preparing and cleaning for the coming of the new year and having to attend too many _bonenkai_. Asahi didn’t realize they had that many friends.

“Asahi-san it’s **tradition**!!!” The libero is clearly affronted. He was the one who established this way of celebrating the New Year, which also happens to coincide with Asahi’s birthday. He insisted that there was nothing better than celebrating those two special occasions than by having sex; first sex of the new year and the obligatory birthday sex combined as one.

_It’s auspicious Asahi-san!!! Everyone’s a winner!!!_

It shouldn’t have held logic but for some reason it does to Asahi. It’s probably because of those cat-like eyes widening and shining, making Asahi feel like he has the power of the universe in his hands.

Asahi immediately felt contrite. “I’m sorry Nishinoya. I’m just a bit tired,” he confessed guiltily, one hand rubbing the back of his head.

“Aaaw you big baby.” Nishinoya is quick to accept his apology, a gentle smile blooming on his face as he rubs Asahi’s arms in forgiveness. “Don’t worry. Let me handle everything. Just sit back and relax.”

Asahi thinks “relax” may not be the appropriate word for the occasion. Not when Nishinoya has that look in his eyes as he kneels between Asahi’s legs.

Nishinoya sat transfixed by the growing bulge on Asahi’s crotch. The libero is already moaning in anticipation. He rubs his hands against Asahi’s thighs. _Asahi-san’s thick and muscular thighs._ They are so powerful. So strong. He gives himself a moment to admire the hard muscles while he removes Asahi’s shorts. He then slid his hands up, coarse hair tickling his fingers, and started leaning down towards the hardening cock beneath the ace’s boxers. He can already feel himself salivating.

He breathed a warm sigh directly on the bulge and started rubbing his face against it, coaxing the erection to harden even more. Asahi threw his head back with a deep groan, his cock pulsing against Nishinoya’s cheek. The libero smirked. This is promising to be one of their best blowjob sessions. He can already see Asahi’s deathgrip on their coach, threatening to break the cushions.

“Asahi-san off,” he said while tugging on the boxers. Asahi couldn’t move any faster.

Nishinoya gave an appreciative moan the moment Asahi’s cock was free. _It’s so big._ With a hungry groan, he leaned down to suck on the plump head. One hand stroking the shaft in time with his sucking, the other one massaging Asahi’s balls.

Nishinoya loves blowing Asahi. He loves going deep and feeling the head hit the back of his throat. He loves tonguing the slit to force more precum to dribble out of it. He loves the musky smell assaulting his senses, making him think of nothing but the ace. He loves the thick veins tickling his tastebuds while he gives the shaft a tonguebath. He loves stuffing his mouth with the heavy balls while slapping Asahi’s cock against his face. He even loves laving his tongue against the hair at the base of Asahi’s cock.

He loves it wet. He loves it messy. He loves it _dirty_.

But his favorite is when Asahi grabs his head and takes control. Like what he is doing right now.

Asahi has one hand at the back of his head to push him down. The other one is cupping Nishinoya’s jaw, supportive and controlling at the same time. Nishinoya forces his throat to relax while Asahi tries to shove every inch of his cock inside his mouth. Nishinoya’s moaning is untethered by now. He can feel his eyes glazing over as he tries to look up to Asahi’s face.

_That’s right. Use me Asahi-san. I’m all yours._

And suddenly he’s choking, Asahi immediately reverting to shallow facefucking. 

“Sorry,” Asahi gasps out. “Your face…” He couldn’t explain more than that. His tone was clearly apologetic but he hasn’t stopped thrusting into Nishinoya’s mouth.

Nishinoya’s throat is burning and his face is wet with tears, saliva, precum and even snot, but he squeezed the back of Asahi’s knee to indicate he’s okay and Asahi doesn’t need to stop. Along the course of their sexual experiments, they were able to create their own nonverbal codes for instances like this.

“I’m close,” Asahi groaned out. He has been breathing heavily for a while now and his thighs are trembling under Nishinoya’s stroking hands.

“Mmrrrppfffnnn?!” He was trying to ask Asahi whether he wanted to cum down his throat or on his face but his question was rudely interrupted by the thick cockhead invading his throat.

“Nishinoya don’t-!” Asahi tried to pull out, overwhelmed by the intense stimulation, but Nishinoya’s mouth was like a vacuum. The libero closed his eyes and sucked even harder, tongue dancing around the head of Asahi’s cock.

Asahi came with a shout. His big body shuddering, both hands yanking Nishinoya’s hair. The libero tried to catch all the cum in his mouth, but Asahi kept jerking away, making it harder for him. He caught most of them but some spurted on his cheeks, nose and forehead. He waited for Asahi to ride out his orgasm and when his trembling has lessened, Nishinoya tapped him on the chest with his cleaner hand.

Once he has gotten Asahi’s attention, he opened his mouth wide to show his cum covered orifice, tongue coming out to allow Asahi to see almost everything.

“ **Fuck**!!!” Asahi can feel his eyes roll at the back of his head.

Nishinoya waited for Asahi’s gaze to be back on him before he swallowed all of it with a mighty gulp. Asahi groaned deeply but kept his eyes on Nishinoya this time. One of Asahi’s hands swiped off the remaining cum on Nishinoya’s face while the other hand’s thumb kept rubbing against Nishinoya’s red and swollen lips. Nishinoya reached for the hand Asahi cleaned his face with and slurped all of the remaining cum off his fingers, moaning loudly the entire time. Asahi feels faint.

Nishinoya must have noticed because he stopped sucking seductively on Asahi's middle finger and slowly kissed his way up towards Asahi's lips. Asahi doesn't mind the taste, it's his and Nishinoya's afterall.

They went on kissing each other softly, but with some tongue licking because Nishinoya loves that, until Asahi realized Nishinoya hasn't cummed yet. So he moved one of his hands from groping Nishinoya's ass towards his front.

Nishinoya grabbed that hand and enigmatically said, "No need."

Asahi was puzzled and was about to ask the libero to explain but he got distracted by the dishes on their coffee table and immediately panicked. "We haven't eaten soba yet!"

"Ah! You're right. Stay still." Nishinoya ordered as he reached behind him for the bowl of soba. “Open your mouth.” Asahi obeyed and let Nishinoya feed him.

It was a quiet few minutes of chewing until Nishinoya snorted loudly. Asahi looked at him in question.

“I realized, instead of toshikoshi soba I had toshikoshi cum,” Nishinoya explained and proceeded to laugh hysterically.

The scandalized ace couldn’t find it in himself to get angry because Nishinoya looked so proud of himself the little devil.  _It is pretty funny_ , Asahi thought with a chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Himehajime - first sex of the new year  
> Bonenkai - literally means "forget the year gathering", is a drinking party that takes place at the end of the year, and is generally held among groups of co-workers or friends  
> Toshikoshi soba - literally means "year-crossing buckwheat noodle", is a traditional noodle bowl dish eaten on New Year's Eve


	2. Happy Birthday Asahi

After finishing the soba, Nishinoya stood up and put the bowl back on the table. While his back was turned, he started removing his shirt, and after tossing it carelessly to the side, he said "Ready for round two, Asahi-san?" with a saucy wink and a naughty grin over his shoulder.

Asahi went still, holding his breath, looking very much like a deer caught in a headlight.

"If you think about it, technically, we still haven't had sex yet." Nishinoya went on explaining while he pulled the zipper of his shorts down. Once successful, he used two fingers of each hand to slide it down from the waistband, all the while shimmying provocatively and bending down seductively. Once it reached the middle of his thighs, he put both hands on top of the table in front of him and looked expectantly at the ace over his shoulder. That's when Asahi's brain started functioning enough to notice that Nishinoya is wearing a jockstrap and has his favorite toy buried inside him. 

Asahi's brain immediately went into overdrive at the sight.

He can feel his eyes crossing while he let out a rumbling groan, hands automatically gravitating towards the plump cheeks in front of him, framed perfectly by the black straps.

"Fuck Nishinoya." He couldn't help it. That perfect bubblebutt was right in front of him and he only had to bend down a bit to bury his face between Nishinoya's buttcheeks. He kept groaning while he nuzzled his face deeper.

He heard Nishinoya laugh breathlessly, clearly affected by Asahi's actions. "Do you like your surprise birthday present, Asahi-san?" 

"Yeah." Asahi breathed the word right into the handle of the black plug stretching Nishinoya's ass. _This is probably why he didn't want me to get him off a while ago._

"When?" That was the only word he is able to utter right now as he is too distracted pinching and rubbing that beautiful ass.

"Hmm when I went to shower." Nishinoya answered while wiggling his butt, deliberately or in reaction to Asahi's ministrations, neither of them really care at this point.

 _Fuck_. "That was an hour ago." Asahi groaned out. His hands had stopped moving so Nishinoya took it upon himself to use one of his own to pull one cheek to the side and show off the buttplug inside him.

Asahi appreciates that very much but he isn't done with the questions yet. "How?"

"Well..." Nishinoya said coyly. To Asahi's disappointment, he stood up properly and turned around. The libero's eyes were downcast and he wouldn't meet Asahi's inquiring gaze. But Nishinoya has his own way of answering the ace's questions, and that was to slowly pull down the pouch of the jockstrap to show the leather cock ring at the base of his erection.

Even Asahi was suprised by the way he started manhandling Nishinoya after that; grabbing him hard on his arms, forcibly pulling the libero to his lap and kissing him aggressively, with a lot of teeth and tongue, his big hands running frantically all over Nishinoya's body. They were both surprised, yes, but also very turned on. Nishinoya, especially, loves it when his ace acts like an ace; commanding, domineering, forceful.

Nishinoya gasped into the tongue invading his mouth as he feels both of Asahi's hands groping his ass roughly. One of them started playing with the buttplug and that made him melt into the ace's arms. Asahi doesn't seem to mind the lack of participation on the libero's part, letting the smaller man lay his head on his chest as he panted in time with Asahi's vicious pushing and pulling.

To Asahi, Nishinoya looks so beautiful like this; arms limp around Asahi's neck, head thrown back in pleasure, eyes glazed over, unseeing, face flushed with want, lips swollen and red, from their kissing and the blood rushing to it, his hot breath warming Asahi's skin further. He's so defenseless when it comes to Asahi, letting him do whatever he wants, giving the ace all his trust. Asahi never lets himself forget how precious of a gift that is. 

"You're so good to me, Nishinoya," he whispered into Nishinoya's hair, laying a gentle kiss there as his hands slow down their rough teasing.

"Asahi-san," Nishinoya moaned, eyes blinking into focus now that the assault on his prostrate has gentled. His eyes locked with Asahi's and whatever he saw in those big expressive eyes made him cup the ace's face with both hands and kiss him deeply.

"I love you," he murmured, keeping Asahi's gaze locked with his. "I am yours. Just as you are mine."

That made a smile slowly bloom on the ace's face. "Yeah."

"Yeah?!" Nishinoya shouted with glee, bouncing on Asahi's lap.

"Yeah!" Asahi answered merrily, confidently, as he hugged Nishinoya to him.

The tender moment didn't last long because the libero started squirming on his lap. "Asahi-san, let's get on with the sexing. I really want to get off now."

"Oh don't worry, I'll get you off." Asahi said with an uncharacteristic predatory gleam in his eyes, his voice echoing it.

Nishinoya is embarrassed to admit that he nearly swooned.

Seeing that emboldened Asahi further, so he started with lifting Nishinoya off his lap and laying him none too gently across his lap, making sure the libero's erection is pressing against his thigh. He quickly removed Nishinoya's shorts and went back to playing with the libero's ass; stroking and pinching, grabbing and spanking, fucking him with the buttplug as Nishinoya writhe in pleasure and scream himself hoarse from the overwhelming sensations.

Asahi's own cock has already hardened in full and he's eagerly anticipating inserting all of it inside that thoroughly stretched asshole.

"Do you want to cum like this?" He eased his attack for a moment so as to let the libero decide as consciously as possible.

It proved to be helpful because Nishinoya was able to say "No! No! I want to cum with you inside me." Already, he was starting to stand up to position himself above Asahi's cock.

Nishinoya bent down again, ass facing Asahi, to show off the still buried toy inside him and slowly, oh so slowly, slid the buttplug out of his abused hole, panting from the pleasure all the while. Asahi knew this show is all for his benefit and so he let himself devour everything with his eyes, moaning eagerly in anticipation of what's to come. As soon as the toy was completely out, Asahi gave the gaping pink muscle a loving kiss for all its hard work.

"Condom?" His question mumbled into the winking orifice.

"None!" Nishinoya wheezed out, arms trembling from the overwhelming sensations. "I want to feel your cum inside me."

That made Asahi spit into the hole, using his right thumb to scoop up and push back in whatever trickled out. He drooled on his other hand and used that as makeshift lube to slick his raging erection. It'll have to do for now. Nishinoya used a lot of lube in preparing himself anyway. He can see it squirting out as he pushed his thumb to the hilt. 

Nishinoya hasn't stopped moaning and gasping, clearly beside himself with pleasure. Asahi had to smack him hard on the ass to make him pay attention.

"I'm gonna put it now," Asahi warned him. "Hold on tight."

"Yeah yeah put it in. I want it Asahi-san. Give it to me."

As much as Asahi would love to take it slow to make sure the libero isn't hurt, he is also human and very much powerless when it comes to Nishinoya's seductions. He tried to push it in slowly, he really did, but Nishinoya wasn't helping at all, pushing back, ass muscles squeezing Asahi's cock in, welcoming him to its warm depths.

"Harder Asahi-san! I can take it!!! C'mon! FUCK ME!!!"

Asahi complied. Grabbing Nishinoya tightly by the hips and pulling him hard as he thrusts relentlessly into the inviting hole. Nishinoya's whole body was jerking along with the brisk rhythm Asahi set. He gave up propping himself on the table and grabbed Asahi's instead, holding on for dear life, as Asahi pounded his ass ruthlessly. His screams of satisfaction and Asahi's loud grunts echoing in their living room.

Asahi noticed how slack Nishinoya's body has become, he can even see the libero drooling, so he decided it's better to move to a better, more stable, position. He ushered Nishinoya back - one hand on the taut waist, the other on his heaving chest - taking one careful step backwards at a time, until he can feel the edge of the couch hit his shin. He slowly sat down, guiding Nishinoya by the waist as he sat with him, careful not to let his cock slide out.

Once they were both sat, Nishinoya let out a long drawn out moan at the new angle, draping his whole body against Asahi, limp with pleasure, eyes hazy with lust. Asahi nuzzled into Nishinoya's neck as he lifted the libero by the back of his knees and started thrusting upwards. Nishinoya's ass muscles started convulsing around him, making Asahi groan loudly and thrust even harder and faster.

"Asahi-san!!! You're so big!!! You're stretching me wide open... FUCK!!! There right there!!!" Nishinoya's left hand is grabbing the hair at the back of Asahi's neck by now. His other hand slowly drifts down to touch where they were joined.

Asahi, looking over Nishinoya's shoulder, saw all of this and bent the flexible libero further so they can both see where his cock is ramming into Nishinoya's hole. They both groaned at the sight. Overcome with pleasure, Asahi had to stop and take a moment, brain frying from all the stimulation. It had the opposite effect on Nishinoya though, giving him more energy, making him fuck himself with Asahi's thick cock.

"Asahi-san are you feeling good? You make me feel so good. Nrgh! I feel so full... your big cock...THERE!!! Ah I love your cock so much!!!"

Nishinoya's mindless babble was the perfect bait to get Asahi back into action. He used his left hand to support the boisterous libero, as the other one pushed hard on the small of Nishinoya's back to make him arch and give Asahi the perfect visual of that magnificent bubblebutt bouncing on his cock. This position would have been difficult to execute had they not have the size and height difference to pull it off.

"Mmmm you like what you see Asahi-san?" Nishinoya moaned as he arched his back further, impaling himself deeper.

"Yeah," Asahi groaned loudly.

Nishinoya knows how much Asahi loves watching his cock penetrate the libero. They both know Nishinoya only said that to provoke him. Asahi gave one of his cheeks the punishment it deserved and wanted.

"Ah! Yeaaahhh just like that. Mmmmnnn... More!!!" 

With Asahi's steadying hand on his stomach, Nishinoya is able to brace one foot on the floor, the other on the sofa and grind down vigorously on Asahi's gigantic cock.

"Fuck!!!" Asahi voiced out all his pleasure in that word.

Nishinoya, who finds complete satisfaction in making the ace curse, goaded him further.

"Your cock... so huge... Asahi-san... stretch me out... YEAH!!! Just like that!!! Fuck me... FUCKING RUIN ME ASAHI-SAN!!!"

Nishinoya placed both of his hands on his cheeks to spread them so Asahi can have a better look at his cock embedded deep inside Nishinoya's debauched hole. The view almost made Asahi pass out from pleasure. His grip on Nishinoya's waist tightened.

Asahi tried to speak but he's breathless at this point. Finally he was able to say "I'm close!" but it was still stifled by the loud groan that followed.

Nishinoya heard him though. "Yeah, let's cum together Asahi-san. Fill me up with your cum. I wanna shoot while I feel your hot cum splashing against my walls."

Asahi lost it. His massive body jerking uncontrollably while he spurts inside Nishinoya. The libero had enough braincells working to remove the snap off his cock ring so he can cum together with the ace. He laid back and let the pleasure overtake him. His own body jolting in tandem with Asahi's. He can feel Asahi's thick semen filling him to the brim and that made him cum even harder, quivering from head to toe.

Asahi wasn't doing any better. He hasn't stopped groaning since the first spurt left his heavy balls. The tightening muscles around his cock are borderline painful at this point but it only makes him cum harder. He has his face buried into Nishinoya's shoulder as he hugged him even tighter from behind. He can hear himself muttering praises into the libero's wet skin but they were both too spaced-out at this moment to be able to understand what he's saying. That doesn't stop Nishinoya from murmuring mindless sweet nothings back to him though.

"It's definitely the New Year." Nishinoya stated when they were feeling more human again.

Asahi mumbled his question to the libero's neck, burrowing further into Nishinoya's warmth.

"I saw a lot of fireworks," Nishinoya explained while trailing soft kisses on Asahi's face, one of his hands playing gently with Asahi's hair, the other rubbing the arms on his waist.

Asahi snorted. "Me too," he half-said half-chuckled, while he bends down to catch Nishinoya's mouth with his in a tender kiss.

But the libero wasn't up for soft gentle kisses right now. Within a few seconds, he already has both hands grabbing Asahi's hair, pushing his tongue deep into the ace's mouth.

Asahi was able to escape the plundering mouth, enough for him to say "Wait- Nishinoya! Don't move yet!"

Hearing the alarm in the ace's voice, Nishinoya immediately ceased his actions. "What's wrong?" He asked, concern evident in every word.

Asahi buried his face on Nishinoya's neck again and mumbled his answer there.

While rubbing a calming hand on the back of Asahi's neck, he asked "What is it Asahi-san?" Nishinoya's tone was unusually soft, reserved only for his most special person.

Hearing that made Asahi look up, and begrudgingly admit "I'm still sensitive." in the quietest voice possible.

That made Nishinoya laugh heartily, not helping Asahi's case, but it did make the libero notice the still buried cock inside him was starting to fill up.

"Oh!"

Asahi buried his face in Nishinoya's neck in embarrassment.

"I'm always up for round three." Nishinoya whispered provocatively right into Asahi's ear while turning to face him. He then started squirming on Asahi's lap, squeezing his already half-erect cock with skillful ass muscles. "Wanna take this to the bedroom?" Nishinoya gasped out, his own cock starting to thicken.

In answer, Asahi stood up, arms under Nishinoya's knees, both hands supporting the libero by the ass. Nishinoya, in response, tightened his arms around Asahi, mainly because of the new angle the cock inside was hitting him, and not because he's afraid the ace will accidentally drop him.

Nishinoya let out a loud moan. "We should try this again next time!"

"Later." Asahi growled the dark promise. There is only one thing on his mind right now and that is to reach their bed so he can pound the libero into the mattress. Asahi thinks they won't get any sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan to write this so soon but I saw some people hating on AsaNoya and in frustration, I started writing this. Hrmph.
> 
> Also, in case you guys might be wondering, I have a few more ideas about my AsaNoya Future 'verse so there might be a couple of drabbles/fics after this. ^o^


End file.
